batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Teen Titans (Serie)
thumb|left Teen Titans ist eine Zeichentrickserie, die von Warner Bros. Animation von 2003 bis 2006 produziert wurde. Sie basiert auf dem Superhelden-Team Teen Titans aus den DC Comics. In Deutschland wurden bisher nur die ersten beiden Staffeln von RTL 2 ausgestrahlt. Teen Titans Intro 250px Handlung Die Teen Titans bestehen aus Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy und Cyborg, sind allesamt noch Teenager und beschützen mit ihren Superkräften die Welt vor bösen Mächten. So treten sie gegen größenwahnsinnige Verbrecher und feindliche Aliens an. In der Serie tauchen weitere Charaktere aus den DC Comics auf, wie beispielsweise Hotspot, Aqualad und Terra. Auch die Städte Metropolis und Gotham City werden erwähnt, und es gibt Anspielungen auf das Unternehmen "Wayne Enterprises". Bei Robin handelt es sich um Dick Grayson, den allerersten Robin. Teen Titans * Robin ist der Anführer der Teen Titans. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Titans besitzt er keine eigenen Superkräfte, sondern muss sich auf seine kämpferischen und analytischen Fähigkeiten und einen Kampfgürtel mit Spezialgadgets verlassen. Gelernt hat Robin seine Kampftechniken von Batman. Trotz seiner entschlossenen Fassade während Notfällen ist er in persönlichen Angelegenheiten sehr zurückhaltend und einzelgängerisch und schafft es erst spät, Starfire seine Zuneigung zu gestehen. * Starfire stammt von dem weit entfernten Planeten Tamaran und ist mit minimalem Wissen über die menschliche Lebensweise als eine Gefangene zur Erde gekommen, wo sie zuerst eine halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche legte, sich dann aber den Titans anschloss. Sie ist das sensibelste Mitglied der Titans. Ihre Kräfte ermöglichen ihr Superstärke, Flugfähigkeit, und ihre Gegner mit Energiestößen zu bekämpfen; später kann sie sogar Energiestrahlen aus ihren Augen abfeuern. Sie hat ein romantisches Interesse an Robin, dieser will sich das aber lange nicht eingestehen. In der Serie ist nur einmal ihr tamaranischer Name "Koriand'r" von ihrem ehemaligen Erzieher zu hören. * Raven ist das geheimnisvollste und zurückgezogenste Mitglied der Titans. Sie ist ein Halbdämon, ihr Vater ist der Dämon Trigon, die Essenz des Bösen. Es ist ihre Bestimmung, ihm als Portal zu dienen um dadurch das Ende der Welt einzuläuten, was aber von den Titans verhindert wird. Aufgrund dieser Bestimmung und ihrer Bemühung, ihre dunkle Seite unter Kontrolle zu halten, ist Raven von Natur aus eine Einzelgängerin. Sie fällt durch ihren trockenen Humor und ihr schon fast lebensmüdes und lethargisches Verhalten auf. Zwischen ihr und Beast Boy herrscht eine Art Hassliebe. Raven kann mit ihren gewaltigen mystischen Fähigkeiten leblose Objekte kontrollieren. * Cyborg ist eine Mischung aus Mensch und Maschine. Er verfügt über zahlreiche mechanische Erweiterungen wie eine Schallwellen-Kanone in seinem Arm. Sein besonderer Persönlichkeitsmakel ist sein oft zu großer Stolz auf seine von ihm selbst konstruierten Systeme, wie das T-Auto. Es ist sein sehnlichster Wunsch, seine Menschlichkeit zu behalten oder gar wieder zu erlangen. * Beast Boy besitzt die Fähigkeit, sich in jedes erdenkliche Tier zu verwandeln. Da sein eher alberner Humor, seine Obsession für Veganismus und seine Fähigkeiten teilweise wenig gewürdigt werden, fühlt er sich oft missverstanden. Deswegen versucht er des Öfteren in spektakulären Alleingängen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. In Terra findet er eine Gleichgesinnte, in die er sich auch verliebt. Ihr Verrat an den Titans und ihr späterer Tod trifft ihn am härtesten. Vor den Teen Titans war er bei der Superheldengruppe Doom Patrol. * Terra ist ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen, das erst während der Serie ein Mitglied der Teen Titans wird. Sie hat die Fähigkeit, jede Form von Erde zu kontrollieren und gegen ihre Gegner einzusetzen. Da sie zunächst ihre Kräfte aber nicht kontrollieren konnte, ist Terra eine emotional ziemlich labile Person, was sie gegenüber psychologischen Manipulationen sehr verwundbar macht. Daher verrät sie die Titans schließlich an Slade. Erst als es fast zu spät ist, erkennt sie ihren Fehler und opfert sich, um ihre wahren Freunde zu retten. Feinde * Slade ist der Hauptfeind der Teen Titans in der 1. und 2. Staffel. Er setzt im Kampf gegen sie auf hinterhältige Methoden und manipuliert ohne Skrupel alles und jeden, um seine Pläne zu vollenden. So zwingt er Robin, sein Schüler zu werden; als dies scheitert, wendet er sich Terra zu, die ebenfalls seine Schülerin wird, sich aber letztlich gegen ihn wendet und ihn in einen Lavasee stürzen lässt. In der 4. Staffel wird Slade von Trigon wieder zum Leben erweckt und erhält dämonische Kräfte; als Trigon ihn aber um seine Seele betrügt, stellt sich Slade mit den Titans gegen ihn und trägt entscheidend zu seiner Vernichtung bei. Slades Name "Deathstroke" ("Todesstreich") wurde durch seinen zivilen Name ersetzt und er wird in der Serie nicht als Söldner, sondern als Meisterkrimineller dargestellt. * H.I.V.E. Akademie ist eine Ausbildungsstätte für junge Superschurken. Sie wird zuerst von einer alten Dame und dann in der 3. Staffel von Brother Blood geführt. Die bekanntesten Absolventen sind Gizmo, Jinx und Mammoth; diese sind dann später Mitglieder der selbstständigen Schurkenclique "(Hive Five (Teen Titans)|Hive Five]]". * Brother Blood ist in der 3. Staffel der Hauptfeind der Teen Titans und besonders der von Cyborg. Er leitet die H.I.V.E Akademie und kontrolliert seine Schüler, indem er ihr Denken mit seiner psychischen Superkraft kontrolliert. Zudem ist er sehr geübt in verschiedenen Kampfkünsten. Fasziniert von Cyborgs Eigenschaften beginnt er dessen Technologie für seine finsteren Zwecke einzusetzen und lässt sich schließlich selbst zu einem Cyborg umbauen. * Jinx ist eine junge Hexe mit der Fähigkeit, durch Realitätsmanipulation ihren Gegnern Unglück zuzufügen. Sie ist die Anführerin der Gruppe "Hive Five", die aber wenig Interesse an ihrem Ruf als Superschurken zeigt. In der Folge "Lightspeed" trifft sie dann auf Kid Flash, einen Ehren-Teen Titan, der sie schließlich dazu überredet, die "Hive Five" zu verlassen. Am Ende der 5. Staffel in "Titans Together" kämpft sie schließlich mit Kid Flash an der Seite der Titans. * Trigon ist ein Dämon und der Vater von Raven. In der 4. Staffel ist er der Hauptfeind der Teen Titans. * Brotherhood of Evil ("Bruderschaft des Bösen") besteht aus den vier Mitgliedern: ihrem Anführer The Brain ("Das Gehirn"), dem intelligenten Gorilla Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge und General Immortus. Ursprünglich die Erzfeinde der Doom Patrol, Beast Boys ursprünglichem Superheldenteam, sind sie in der 5. Staffel die Hauptfeinde der Titans. * Red X war ursprünglich eine Coveridentität Robins während eines vergeblichen Versuchs, mehr über Slades Pläne in Erfahrung zu bringen. In der dritten Staffel jedoch eignet sich ein Unbekannter diese Identität an. Trotz seiner speziellen Rivalität mit Robin ist Red X mehr ein Antiheld als ein wirklicher Verbrecher, und gelegentlich eilt er sogar den Titans zu Hilfe. Red X ist ein Kampfkünstler und Akrobat wie Robin, seine Hauptwaffe ist jedoch sein Spezialanzug, der von Robin entwickelt wurde. Neben der Fähigkeit der Teleportation kann dieser noch X-förmige Projektile abfeuern, die als Geschosse, Fesseln, Türöffnungen und eine Reihe von weiteren Funktionen herhalten können. * Video-Freak (im Englischen Control Freak) ist ein Stubenhocker, Filmfanatiker und Comic Relief-Schurke der Serie, der die Realität mithilfe seiner speziellen Fernbedienung entsprechend seiner filminspirierten Vorstellungen manipulieren kann. Er nutzt seine Möglichkeiten allerdings nicht, um sich zu bereichern, sondern um sich gegenüber den Teen Titans als der Überlegenere zu beweisen, was dazu führt, dass ihn die Titans letztendlich nicht so ernst nehmen wie andere Superschurken. * Blackfire ist die ältere Schwester von Starfire und stammt genau wie sie vom Planeten Tamaran. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer friedliebenden Schwester ist sie eine undisziplinierte und selbstsüchtige Unruhestifterin. * Psycho Paul (im Englischen Mad Mod) ist ein hochbetagter, anglophiler Verrückter, der hauptsächlich ein Feind der Teen Titans wird, weil er sie um ihre jugendliche Vitalität beneidet. Er ist ein Meister der technischen Tricks und kreiert sich gerne illusionäre Welten. Er taucht später als Mitglied der Brotherhood of Evil auf. Episodenliste Staffel 1 # Die letzte Prüfung # Auf Wiedersehen, Schwester # Einer für alle und alle für einen! # Naturgewalten # Die Summe aller Teile # Licht und Schatten # Am seidenen Faden # Unter Wasser klont man nicht # Seelenverwandte # Psycho Paul # Au – wie Auto! # Der Meisterschüler (1) # Der Meisterschüler (2) Staffel 2 # Die Zukunft muss warten # Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken # Terra # Kein halber Mensch # Fürchte dich nicht # Kätzchen sieht Sternchen # Hübsch hässlich # Titan Terra # Spiel ohne Grenzen # Vertrauensbruch # Auf Biegen und Brechen # Nachbeben (1) # Nachbeben (2) Produktion und Veröffentlichung Die Serie wurde von Warner Bros. Animation und Cartoon Network in fünf Staffeln produziert. Regie führten unter anderem Michael Chang und Alex Soto. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte vom 19. Juli 2003 bis zum 16. Januar 2006 in fünf Staffeln durch Kids' WB! in den USA. Die 12-minütige Folge The Lost Episode ("Die Verlorene Folge"), in der die Titans gegen den Punk Rocket, einen musikalischen Anarchisten mit einer zerstörerischen Gitarre, kämpfen, wurde auf Englisch auf der Trouble In Tokyo-DVD herausgebracht. Nach der Einstellung der Serie erschien ein Film als Direct-to-Video-Produktion. Der Film trägt den Titel Trouble In Tokyo. Die ersten beiden Staffeln wurden in einer deutsche Fassung erstmals ab dem 26. August 2004 von RTL2 ausgestrahlt. Es folgten mehrere Wiederholungen. Die Serie wurde auch in Brasilien, Island, Ungarn, Griechenland und Japan veröffentlicht. Synchronisation Trotz ihres gemeinsamen Ursprungs aus den DC Comics hat Teen Titans keinerlei Beziehung zu der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series oder Superman: The Animated Series und den anderen Serien des DCaU aus den Jahren 1992-2006. Die Synchronsprecher der Teen Titans haben aber einen gemeinsamen Auftritt in der (im Deutschen nicht veröffentlichten) Episode der Justice League-Folge "Wild Cards" als die dortigen Mitglieder der Royal Flush Gang; einige der Charaktere wurden auch nach der physischen Erscheinung der Sprecher designed. Desgleichen spielt Michael Rosenbaum in beiden Serien die Rolle von Wally West, dem Kid Flash bzw. Flash. Musik Die Musik der Serie komponierten Lolita Ritmanis, Kristopher Carter und Michael McCuistion. Es gibt eine englische und eine japanische Version des Titelliedes, beide von Puffy AmiYumi. Die englische wird für ernsthaftere Folgen verwendet, die japanische für humorvollere. Zudem gibt es noch spezielle Varianten, die man hin und wieder zu hören bekommt, wie etwa die Larry-Version (Folge Auf Biegen und Brechen, gesungen vom Manager von Puffy AmiYumi) oder eine wortwörtliche Übersetzung des japanischen Serientitellieds, die Beast Boy im Film Trouble in Tokyo als Karaoke singt. Adaption Es gibt die Comicserie Teen Titans Go!, die auf dieser Fernsehserie basiert und im selben Stil gehalten ist. Die in der dritten Staffel eingeführten Titans Más y Menos („Mehr und Weniger“, oder „Plus und Minus“), spanisch-sprechende Zwillinge aus Guatemala]] mit der Kraft der Supergeschwindigkeit, sind als erste originellen Charaktere aus der Fernsehserie, die auch in der Mainstream-Comicserie aufgetreten sind, in Teen Titans #38 von September 2006. Ein zweiter Charakter, der seinen Sprung in das DC Mainuniversum geschafft hat, ist Billy Numerous, ein jugendlicher Schurke mit der Fähigkeit der Selbstvervielfältigung (Catwoman #78, April 2008). Weblinks * Offizielle Website bei Cartoon Network (englisch) * Teen Titans bei RTL 2 * Episodenliste und aktuelle Sendetermine im Fernsehen * Charakterguide mit Beschreibungen der Serie und der Filme Kategorie:Filme und Serien Kategorie:Serien